creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mała Ania
To był pierwszy dzień w szkole. Ania już przygotowana do wyjścia i po chwili zeszła na dół. Jej matka, Joanna, już na nią czekała przy wyjściu. Odkąd ojciec Ani zaginął, kobieta nie miała innego partnera. - Aniu, pospiesz się, chyba nie chcesz się spóźnić, prawda? - Już idę mamo! - odpowiedziała Ania. Dziewczynka była średniego wzrostu, miała wyraziście niebieskie oczy i ciemnobrązowe włosy sięgające do ramion. Kiedy zeszła, obie ubrały się i ruszyły w stronę szkoły. Kiedy dotarły, jej mama uśmiechnęła się i szepnęła "powodzenia", po czym opuściła szkołę, zostawiając Anię koło szatni. Ania była bardzo zestresowana, ponieważ wczorajsze rozpoczęcie wcale nie wyglądało dobrze. Prawie wszyscy dziwnie na nią patrzyli i pokazywali ją sobie palcami, a dwóch nieznajomych jej chłopaków rzucało do niej obraźliwe liściki. Na nieszczęście małej Anny, była ona bardzo wrażliwa, dlatego też brała wszystko do siebie. Nawet wygłupy jej rówieśników. Kiedy mama ją opuściła, Ania czym prędzej się przebrała i przedostała się niezauważona pod swoją klasę. Jednak kiedy przyszły inne dzieci, znów zaczęły wytykać ją palcami. Ania o mało nie uciekła, ale powstrzymało ją przybycie ich nowej nauczycielki, która kazała im wejść do klasy. Kiedy wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca, nauczycielka zaczęła omawiać sprawy organizacyjne, ale mało kto jej słuchał. Ania siedziała w środkowym rzędzie tuż z brzegu, a za nią dwaj chłopcy - ci sami, którzy podrzucali jej niemiłe listy. - Hej, psst, słyszysz mnie? - dobiegł zza pleców Ani czyjś już znajomy głos. Ania powoli, by nauczycielka jej nie zauważyła, obróciła się. Nie było jej miło, kiedy patrzyła na swoją "podobiznę" narysowaną przez jednego z tych idiotów. Narysowana przez nich postać naprawdę była śmieszna, a zarazem odrażająca, przez co Ania prawie nie spadła z krzesła i nie wybuchnęła płaczem, kiedy ich nauczycielka właśnie się obróciła i kazała nikomu nie rozmawiać. Do końca tej lekcji Ania słyszała tylko obraźliwe szepty na swój temat, ale nic więcej się nie wydarzyło. Na przerwie widziała tylko jak ci dwaj pokazują swoje "dzieło sztuki" innym uczniom. Jedyne co pozostało Ani to odizolować się i czekać do końca przerwy. Znalazła kącik w szatni, gdzie siedziała całą przerwę. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek i Ania już miała wstać, zauważyła w kącie wyryty napis "run". Jednak wtedy miało do dla niej małe znaczenie, więc nie zwracając na to uwagi, niechętnie poszła do klasy. Reszta lekcji minęła w miarę spokojnie, więc Ania po ukończonych godzinach szybko wróciła do domu. Kiedy jej mama spytała, co dziś robili ciekawego w szkole, Ania powiedziała, że tylko pisali, po czym zamknęła się w swoim pokoju. Przez następne kilka dni dokuczanie w stronę Ani wzrastało. Teraz każdy obrażał ją i poniżał na najgorsze i najbardziej możliwe sposoby, na przykład rozpraszając ją, gdy podchodziła do tablicy, co powodowało, że cała jej wiedza się w jednej chwili ulatniała, co było idealną okazją, żeby sobie trochę pokpić i poobrażać biedną Anię. Kiedy jej matka zauważyła, że z jej córką jest coś nie tak, postanowiła coś z tym zrobić. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy pytała Anię, co się dzieje, ona tylko wzruszała ramionami, po czym odchodziła. Któregoś dnia, kiedy matka Ani weszła do jej pokoju, na jej biurku znalazła dziwne rysunki. Na jednym była narysowana powieszona ich wychowawczyni, a na drugim chłopak z pustymi oczodołami i wyrytym na czole słowie "RUN". Kiedy Ania po kolejnym nieudanym dniu w szkole wróciła do domu, jej matka natychmiast spytała ją o te rysunki. Na ten z wychowawczynią Ania odpowiedziała, że to kara dla niej, za niekaranie winnych. Na rysunek z nieznajomym chłopakiem odpowiedziała, że bieg jest jedyną ucieczką od upokorzenia. Na te wiadomości jej matka poważnie się zaniepokoiła i postanowiła, że pójdzie ze swoją córką do specjalisty. Któregoś dnia Ania po szkole poszła z mamą do nieznanego jej budynku. "Gdzie idziemy?" cały czas się dopytywała. Kiedy w końcu dotarły, Ania usadowiona na krześle miała odpowiadać na zadane jej pytania. Z początku odpowiadała bez oporu, kiedy jednak temat doszedł do jej rysunków, natychmiast spoważniała i tylko posępnym wzrokiem patrzyła się na swojego psychologa, od czasu do czasu pomrukując coś pod nosem, co brzmiało trochę jak zaklęcia. Po skończonej wizycie psycholog nie był w stanie powiedzieć, co dzieje się z Anią, polecił ją tylko obserwować. Przez kolejne dni wyśmiewanie Ani zamieniło się w prawdziwe dręczenie, przez co dziewczynka coraz bardziej zamykała się w sobie. Odbiło się to również na tym, że straciła apetyt i już całkowicie przestała wychodzić na podwórko. Którejś weekendowej nocy Joanna nagle się obudziła. Zza ściany, gdzie był pokój Ani, było słychać dziwne dźwięki, tak jakby szloch, ale nie do końca, było to bardzie przerażające wycie. Kiedy matka Ani przechodziła do pokoju swojej córki, czuła coś potwornego, wiedziała, że coś się stało. Już miała nacisnąć klamkę, kiedy usłyszała paraliżujący wrzask układający się w potwornie wypowiedziane słowo "BIEGNIJ!". Kiedy w końcu nacisnęła klamkę, jej oczom ukazał się przerażający widok; jej córka leżała na ziemi pokrwawiona, dusiła się własną krwią i miała nienaturalne, dziwne drgawki. Joanna chwyciła ręką jej usta, a drugą próbowała utrzymać jej ciało co wcale nie było proste. W końcu udało się opanować dziwne drgania córki, ale wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że dziewczynka jest nieprzytomna. ---- Po dwóch tygodniach Ania mogła już wyjść ze szpitala, więc jej matka przyjechała po nią. Jednak nie była sama, wraz z nią przybył jakiś obcy mężczyzna - zupełnie Ani nieznajomy. Gdy Joanna poszła porozmawiać z lekarzem Ani, mężczyzna podszedł do dziewczynki, witając się z nią i puszczając jej oko. Kiedy do sali przyszła Joanna, Ania po przywitaniu się z nią natychmiast zaczęła dopytywać się o nieznajomego mężczyznę. Nazywał się Michał, już od długiego czasu przyjaźnił się z mamą Ani. Po długich tłumaczeniach do Ani dotarło w końcu, że jej mama w końcu znalazła sobie jakąś miłość. Przez kolejne dni atmosfera wydawała się być na pozór spokojna, aż za spokojna. Nawet w szkole już jej mniej dokuczali, co dla Ani było bardzo dziwne. Jednak wciąż nie mogła przyzwyczaić się do obecności nowego lokatora w ich domu. Po pewnym czasie Ania zaczęła sobie zdawać sprawę, że gdzieś już widziała tego faceta... Był poza tym dla niej aż za bardzo miły, co było powoli nie do zniesienia. Pewnej nocy Ania nie mogła spać, więc leżała nieruchomo na łóżku. Nagle usłyszała dźwięk skrzypiącej tuż obok niej podłogi, a potem dziwne światło za drzwiami. Ania znieruchomiała, ale po chwili zebrała się na odwagę i podeszła niepewnie do drzwi. Zobaczyła ciemną postać, przez chwilę nie była pewna kto to. Potem zauważyła, że to dziwne światło to tylko latarka, a tajemnicza postać to Michał. Podszedł on powoli w stronę lady w kuchni i zaczął przyglądać się otoczeniu. Ania stała tuż w progu, ale kiedy odwróciła się i chciała odejść, ale natychmiast spostrzegła na sobie zimne spojrzenie swojego ojczyma, który natychmiast się odezwał: - Nie bój się, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Pójdziesz ze mną? - kusząco zachęcał Michał. - Ale gdzie? - Spytała niepewnie Ania pełna dziwnych przeczuć i podejrzeń. - Zobaczysz. Spodoba ci się na pewno. Słyszałem, że lubisz biegać, prawda? - jej ojczym uśmiechnął się podejrzliwie. - Skąd wiesz, że lubię biegać, przecież nikt ci o tym nie mówił - Ania nabierała coraz większych podejrzeń wobec Michała. Teraz nie była już niczego pewna. - Nieważne. Chodź - Michał uśmiechnął się i wziął Anie za rękę i poprowadził ją do samochodu. - Gdzie jedziemy? Mama nie będzie na nas zła? - Zapewniam cię, skarbie, że nie. Jechali około dwudziestu minut, po czym wysiedli koło jakiegoś lasu. Szli ciemną ścieżką, po czym dotarli do starego, drewnianego, małego budynku, który wyglądał jak szopa. Weszli do środka po czym Michał zapalił małą lampkę i zamknął drzwiczki na klucz. Ania troszkę się przestraszyła, ale nie nie miała większych obaw, mimo iż nadal nie była pewna, co planuje Michał. - Otóż przyprowadziłem cię tu, by ci coś powiedzieć. Chyba pamiętasz, jak dostałaś tego dziwnego ataku, po którym byłaś w szpitalu, prawda? No więc pewnie myślisz, że to był jakiś dziwny przypadek czy coś podobnego. Otóż NIE. To nie był przypadek. To wszystko jest moją zasługą, gdyż twój kochany ojczulek nie zdechł na darmo... - Jak to? Co ty mówisz?!... - ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, PÓKI MAM CIERPLIWOŚĆ...- wychrypiał pełnią głosu furią, po czym ciągnął dalej: - Zabiłem go po to, by móc się zemścić na was wszystkich, twój atak spowodowany był klątwą, jaką na ciebie rzuciłem... chcę się zemścić szczególnie na twojej matce, która piętnaście lat temu zabiła mojego brata, czego nigdy jej nie wybaczę... ale od początku wiedziałem, że odkąd się urodziłaś, jesteś jej słabym punktem. Więc dzisiaj, przyszedł czas na ciebie, moja kochana córeczko...- ostatnie słowa Michał powiedział wolno, z furią i wielkim naciskiem, po czym chwycił leżący obok niego wielki, zardzewiały gwóźdź. Ania waliła pięściami w drzwi, które mimo to, iż były stare, nie ustępowały. Jej ojczym zbliżył się do niej, chwycił za włosy, po czym zaczął wbijać gwóźdź w jej błękitne oko. Ania wrzeszczała, ale ten posłał jej tylko mordercze spojrzenie pełne dumy, po czym wydłubał jej drugie oko. Ania upadła na podłogę ślepa, próbując się odnaleźć w zupełnej dla niej ciemności. Właśnie wtedy jej ojczym chwycił ją, wyjął również nawleczoną wcześniej igłę z nicią, po czym żywcem zaszył jej usta i nos. Ania bezradnie tarzała się po podłodze, bezskuteczne próbując złapać oddech. Kiedy po jakimś czasie, który dla Ani wydawał się wiecznością, w końcu przestała czuć, poczuła się lekka... Jej ojczym po skończonej robocie zawiązał jej oczy białą opaską, przez którą jeszcze sączyła się świeża krew. Jej ciało wrzucił do jeziora, gdzie powoli zatonęło. Kiedy następnego dnia wszczęto śledztwo, matka Ani załamała się psychicznie, a Michał próbował ją pocieszać. Wieczorem ojczym Ani zaprowadził nad jezioro również jej matkę, by na niej też dokonać zemsty w okrutny sposób. Kiedy Joanna patrzyła się w swoje odbicie w jeziorze, Michał powiedział, że pójdzie po coś do picia. Gdy matka Ani poddała się smętnym rozmyślaniom, jej ojczym od tyłu rzucił się na nią z ostrym nożem. Bezlitośnie zaczął ją dźgać, ciepła krew tryskała z jej ciała. Kiedy w końcu padła martwa, ją też postanowił wrzucić do jeziora. Wtem w krzakach coś zaszeleściło, a z głębi lasu dało się słyszeć szepty układające się w słowa "BIEGNIJ..." Michał zaczął się cofać, po czym potknął się i upadł, a przed oczami w jednej chwili ukazała mu się Anna. Podchodziła coraz to bliżej, Michał zamarł w bezruchu, gdy Ania powoli rękoma wydłubywała mu oczy. Wtedy z jej buzi pociekła świeża krew, a Michał zaczął skomleć z bólu, kiedy duch dziewczynki ostrym gwoździem wyrył w jego czole głęboki napis "RUN". Wtedy Michał upadł na plecy, a Ania po kolei wykroiła mu płuca i serce, po czym zniknęła, jakby to wszystko było tylko iluzją, a nie czymś prawdopodobnym. Duch Ani krąży wokół tego jeziora, a o godzinie 3.06 nieszczęśnik który się tam znajduje, kończy mniej więcej jak ona. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie